1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of interface controls for electronic devices and to a pointing device(s) and system having multiple pointing resolutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of input or control devices have been developed for interaction with microprocessor or computer based electronic devices. For example, keyboards have been developed to enter text base data, which can include commands, to an electronic device. Buttons and switches have also been developed to allow a user to indicate or select a desired operating condition or other control parameter. Graphical user interfaces (GUI) have also been developed to provide a user friendly and intuitive interface for providing control inputs. A GUI system typically includes a graphical display that portrays one or more control icons and a user moveable and selectable cursor that is moved about the display. Via the moveable cursor, a user can select or indicate a control icon and select a desired control action.
GUI systems have employed a variety of interfaces for interacting with the GUI system to move and select the cursor as displayed on the display screen. A mouse can have a wired or wireless connection to the electronic device. Physical movement of the mouse, for example on a table, desk, mouse pad, and the like, are translated into corresponding movements of the cursor. A button or pressure switch is typically provided to allow a user to activate or “click” the cursor when moved to the desired location. Trackballs work in a similar manner, however movement of the cursor is induced via rotational movement of the trackball rather than the gross movement of a mouse. Track pads or mouse pads allow a user to trace or swipe their fingertip across the pads to effect movement of the cursor. Tapping on the track pad or activation of a separate switch activates or clicks the cursor. Electronic devices can also be provided with touch screens such that a user may indicate directly on a display the desired control icon and corresponding control input. Such systems have been well developed and typically work well for the desired applications when the mouse, trackball, and/or touch screen are integrated with or located in close proximity to the electronic device.
Certain categories of electronic device however are typically not equipped to offer the proximity of a GUI as has been provided, for example, in computers and personal mobile devices. For example, a television is typically not configured to have a user in close proximity to the device during operation. In contrast, a television is typically configured for the user to sit or otherwise view the television from a range of several meters. Accordingly, a variety of remote controls have been developed that communicate with a television in a wireless manner and facilitate control and operation of the television from a range of several meters. Remote controls can provide the user the ability to remotely select a desired viewing channel, adjust sound volume, adjust a variety of video display options, and/or select from a variety of input sources. However, remote controls have not supported a graphical user interface. As televisions develop increased capabilities, including the capabilities to act as components in an Internet connected smart system, existing interface and control systems have offered limited utility and convenience for the user.